1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle for a center punch and more particularly pertains to providing a holder for a spring-loaded center punch so it can be used to break glass without causing injury to the hand with a handle for a center punch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of punching tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, punching tools heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of breaking glass are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,615 to Nishida discloses a punching tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,468 to Kollegger discloses a tool for center-punching and scribing workpieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,063 to Ducret discloses a punch gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,518 to Abel discloses a glass breaking tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,076 to Gossage discloses a scriber-compass with spring-loaded center punch.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a handle for a center punch for providing a holder for a spring-loaded center punch so it can be used to break glass without causing injury to the hand.
In this respect, the handle for a center punch according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a holder for a spring-loaded center punch so it can be used to break glass without causing injury to the hand.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved handle for a center punch which can be used for providing a holder for a spring-loaded center punch so it can be used to break glass without causing injury to the hand. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.